1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated testing of media based applications.
2. Background of the Invention
Automatic speech recognizers (ASRs) and text to speech (TTS) synthesizers are speech resources commonly implemented in automated interactive speech systems, for example in automated voice response systems used in telephone call centers. Speech systems implementing ASRs and TTS can be relatively complex and it is common for prototype versions of such systems to contain multiple software flaws. Accordingly, speech systems are rigorously tested during development in an attempt to identify and correct such flaws before being released as deliverable products.
Automated test suites are sometimes implemented to perform development testing on speech systems. However, currently available test suites suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, in addition to being very time consuming, creation of the automated test suites requires specialized resources and skills. For example, specialized hardware is typically required to place telephone calls to an interactive speech system. Moreover, a myriad of automated call driver applications must be specially developed in order to test a full range of operational scenarios. Unfortunately, such applications oftentimes must be rewritten when a speech system is upgraded to include new technologies and modalities. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that implements testing of automated interactive speech systems in an efficient manner.